


Medi's Bedtime Story

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even a hardened warrior hates a creaky house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medi's Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Medi).



The house creaked again, making him peer up at the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time. Surely a mansion such as this wouldn’t be in such a state of disrepair that it would keep moaning and groaning everytime the wind so much as brushed a window. And there it was again. Muttering under his breath, he grabbed his breeches and his shirt before dragging them on. The sword was grabbed as an afterthought, and the custom made armor was left behind as he stalked down the stairs and out the front door.

There was nothing of value left behind really, so he didn’t care about even closing the door. His stride was quick as he made his way down the chairs leading to the chantry courtyard, then through the area just in front of the viscount’s manor.

The door he found was easily to open with the key that was tucked into the shrubbery, and he replaced it before going in. A soft growl came from the dog that was still laying in front of the fireplace, and an equally soft word got him to be quiet again. The sword was abandoned on the top landing, outside of the bedroom that was his obvious intent. 

Soon, he was staring down at a sleeping champion, and a single deep breath was released before his clothing was shed again and left in a heap. Soon enough, he was crawling into warmed bedding and the only indication that he’d woken the man was the way he turned toward him and slid an arm around him before burying his nose in his hair. 

“Fenris…?” came the sleepy mumble.

“Yes…sleep. Talk in the morning.” Closing his eyes, he finally relaxed enough in the protective embrace to sleep himself. His last thought was that no creaking could wake him up this night, and before he was completely in the Fade, a soft snore told him that Hawke had once again preceded him.


End file.
